When the Clock Stopped Ticking
by aph-alpaca
Summary: To love and to be loved in return is said to be one of life's greatest treasures. Arthur Kirkland finds out what it means to love, what it means to allow someone into his heart, but as they say in the Kingdom of Spades, nothing lasts forever. And thus begins the story of how the Queen of Spades learned what it truly meant to have nothing last forever.


There's an old saying in the kingdom of Spades. It goes along the lines of "There is no forever. Life, Love... and even time must come to an end one day." It was a reminder that everything had an end. The poor kept it in heart to remind them that all bad times will end; the rich kept it plastered to remind them that all good times will end and to remain humble. Arthur, the Queen of Spades, kept it as a lesson he learned the hard way.

* * *

It was a cold, spring morning the day Alfred, the prince of Spades, was informed of a certain noble coming from the Diamonds. The young prince dismissed it as nothing to be noted as he continued on about the castle. The castle which rested as the crowning piece in the capital of the Spade Kingdom was not the biggest square foot wise, but it was the tallest. The rumor was that like following the church's example, they wished for a castle tall enough to reach the heavens. And perhaps to the children of the simple peasantry life, it really was reaching the heavens… But to Alfred, it couldn't be any closer to Hell.

The young prince was a rather different sort of character. He was, without a doubt, people spoke of. He was energetic, exciting, and ready to take on the world at such a breathing taking pace, he made it an art of his own. He was tall, strong built, but there was nothing threatening to him until you crossed him. He had an aura of his own, bright and inviting but never quite overwhelming. And as he walked through the corridor of the fifth floor of the castle with his advisor, he couldn't help but laugh with Yao.

"Another day with Mathias, another new trick learned," Alfred said in reference to his earlier training and lessons. "When do you think I can start learning about the real stuff?"

"Hopefully when you are responsible enough to learn the more dangerous skills," the smaller man replied with a roll of his eyes as they continued to the balcony.

"Oh. That's no fun," he joked.

"And speaking of responsibility, you still have yours to attend to today. Duke Arthur Kirkland from the Kingdom of Diamonds is coming over today to discuss the marriage arrangements you sent his sister- he wishes to decline."

"Then why didn't he just say no?" Alfred asked as he pushed the doors to the balcony open. The birds that were resting quickly flew away at the sudden disturbance as if to allow Alfred and Yao some privacy. Alfred walked out with his elder following him, going over to the edge to lean over to look at the horizon just ahead. The blonde smiled as he continued, "he must be old fashioned."

"He's formal, to be exact. It's only polite to come in person to discuss such a thing with a prince."

"There's nothing to discuss; it's a rejection he's placing on behalf of his sister, isn't it?" Alfred asked. "Has he seriously come all this way just to tell me that his sister doesn't want to marry me? What is there to discuss?"

"Perhaps another sister?"

"Oh... exciting," Alfred added in a flat tone. "I think I'm going to go out for some fresh air! It's a lovely day to go horseback riding, wouldn't you agree? Oh, I knew you would. Direct the Duke to Madeline if he arrives early!" And with that, the young prince ran off before Yao could add another word in.

* * *

"Well... this is just _marvelous_," Arthur said as he stood beside the horses. The carriage driver was frantically looking through the back for the tools to fix the broken wheel on the carriage. Arthur stood beside the horses as he look around the road for any sign of any other people that might be coming through. So far, it seemed like the back road was practically abandoned. It'd explain why the roads were so neglected. The blonde man sighed as he looked away from the roads and glanced at the man working on the carriage.

"You look more an just irritated, your Grace."

"This is more than an inconvenience, you understand. It is scorching hot, we're in the middle of this godforsaken land without transportation..."

The carriage driver couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he pulled out a box of tools and walked over to the broken wheel. "You know, your Grace, this is actually quite cold for the Spade kingdom so late into the spring. This land is known for its warm climate; I hope you do not melt later into the day."

"Later? This is going to be a short visit..." Arthur murmured to himself as the majority of his attention was drawn to the loud horse galloping that was approaching them. Arthur saw that as the horse and its rider approached them, it was a palace horse given its fashion and visible Coat of Arms the palace guards were known to display. The driver waved as the nameless rider approached to call them over.

"Sir! Sir!" the driver called out and the rider came to a gradual stop to just in front of the driver and Arthur. "I do apologize, but we are in need of some assistance, you see."

"Assistance?" the rider asked as he jumped off his horse. A bright smile flashed on his face as he recognized the traditional fashion of the Diamond kingdom among the two foreign men as well as the carriage. "I see, you two must be stuck. Are you the man in charge?" he asked as he looked at Arthur.

Arthur nodded, "that would be correct. My name is Arthur Kirkland; I am a duke from the Kingdom o-"

"Of Diamonds. Of course. I can tell by ehh..." he rolled his hand in the air as he tried to think of a correct response, "everything."

Arthur's eyes narrowed at the stranger's rudeness; surely a guard would know their place in the face of aristocracy but didn't push at it too much. He knew he was in no position to scold the other when they needed help. "Right...right..." Arthur agreed to brush it off, "but straying from that subject, the fact remains that I need to get to the castle of Spades. I-"

"You have a meeting with the prince?"

"You know of me then," Arthur said with a faint, relieved smile. "That's good. I assume you work at the castle then?"

"Yes, actually. I'm one of the most important men there."

"Wonderful. Now, could you please escort help us get to the castle. I don't want to miss the prince at my scheduled time."

"Why would I do that when you're talk to the prince right now?" Alfred smiled, "forgot to introduce myself. My name's Alfred F Jones, Prince of the Kingdom of Spades. Pleasure to meet you."

* * *

**A/N: ahhh, finally got the first chapter done. Reviews, anyone? **


End file.
